The Poem
by Arily
Summary: Harry is sad because he blames himself for Cedrics death. He writes a poem and guess who finds it!?! Harry/Draco in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything that comes from the Harry Potter world. And the lyrics are from a linkin park song, and I don't own them either.

The Poem

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, together with the Slytherins were in DADA. The professor was just talking and talking, she had to be one of the most boring people on earth. Most of the students were asleep, or about too. Hermione and Ron being some of those. Harry turned his attention to the window. 

The sun was shining, and it was exactly five months since Cedrics death. Harry still blamed himself, for Cedrics death. He was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, he was supposed to be able to protect his friends. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. He hadn't even been close to Cedric, and he had been killed because of him. What would happen to Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's? The people he loved the most.

He looked back at Hermione and Ron, who were now officially asleep. They weren't the only ones asleep. Most of the Slytherins were sleeping too. Harry's eyes fell on Malfoy, he looked peaceful when he was sleeping. The smirk was gone, replaced by a little smile. A little one, but it was there. He was beautiful, he had always been. It had been hard on Harry to find out that he was gay. He found out in the middle of fourth year, but the biggest surprise was that he was attracted to he enemy, Draco Malfoy. Harry knew that he was never going to get Malfoy, he was a ladies man. 

He turned back to his papers on the desk. There was supposed to be notes on it, but instead there was a poem. He reread it quickly,

Memories consume

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

Unless I try to start again

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

I'm the one confused

People around him was beginning to wake up, Hermione and Ron too. Class was over soon, but Harry didn't care, he was to preoccupied with his poem. There was only one verse left, the words came so quickly that he hurried to write them down.

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never alright again

He looked the poem over one last time, and smiled. This was the best poem so far, he had a lot in his dorm. He used his summer break to write down his feelings. His feelings about everything Cedric, his friends, Draco and him being Harry Potter. He folded the paper carefully, and lay it in his back pack. He stood together with everybody else, class was over. He hurried after Ron and Hermione who were already out the door. He didn't see the neatly folded paper that fell out of his back pack, but Draco did. Draco had been watching Harry write on the paper, and he was incredible curious about what it said. He picked the paper up and unfolded it. He expected to see a love letter to the mudblood, but what he saw was poem. He read it through and was surprised. Did Harry feel this way? He was confused and he didn't know what he should do.

***************************************************************'

I hope you liked it, I want a least five reviews before I continue. Bye Bye….     


	2. Author note

A little author note. 

I'm sorry I haven't updated yet, but I have been very busy! The last two weeks I've been in Paris and Berlin. Right now I have exams and then there's my work. I will update as soon as I can. I don't hope anybody is angry at me, I'll be as fast as I can. 


	3. Chapter 2

AN: I don't own Harry Potter and everybody else in the series. I'm so happy to see that many reviews. People seem to like the story^.^ 

Draco stuffed the poem into his backpack. He had to hurry, if he didn't want to be late for his next class. The day went to slow. He wanted to read the poem once more before dinner, and he needed to decide if he was going to give it back to Potter. He really didn't want to see him. Not since he discovered that he was gay, and that he found Potter attractive. He had gone out of his way the past month, just because of that. Draco resented himself for that. He was a Malfoy, and it was like he was scared of Potter, no Harry. Malfoys didn't get scared! That was that, he had heard that since he was a small boy. Malfoys didn't get scared and they didn't cry. The two golden rules, in the Malfoy household.

After his last class he made his way his dorm. He threw his backpack on the bed and pulled out the now, slightly crumbled piece of paper. He reread the poem. It moved him, not very many things in the world moved Draco. So naturally he thought it was beautiful.

He spent his free time before dinner in his dorm, with a powerful locking charm on the door. Just encase Crabb and Goyle decided to show up. He didn't want to be caught with a poem, that was very unmalfoyish. 

Draco looked at the clock at his bedside. It showed 17.30. Dinner was in half an hour. He quickly found some parchment and wrote a quick note on it.

**Harry,**

**Come to the old Charms room, tonight at midnight. **

**I have some thing of yours that you might want back.**

**I'll be waiting for you.**

**See you there.**

He folded it together, and lay it in his inner pocket of his robes. He went to the owlery to send the note, Harry would get it at dinner. When he stepped through the great doors to the Great Hall, he was literally attacked by Pansy. She threw her arms around him and shrieked, "Draco where have you been? I have been SO worried." Draco took a firm grip on her arms, and pryed them of his neck. He looked at her and said, "I have been in my room. Did you think about checking to see if I was there?" Pansy was still and slightly red in the face. Probably out of embarrassment. "Probaly not, huh." Draco smirked and left her to go to his usually chair. He watched as one of the school owls came through one of the upper windows and dive down towards Harry. He watched as Harry opened the note and read it. Harry looked up from the letter to look around. Draco was fast. Before Harry's eyes went to the Slytherin table he was he deep talk with Crabb…Well as deep as it could get. 

Later that night he made his way down Hogwarts' long and winding hallways. The only light was the light from the torches. He was early, but he didn't care, he needed time to think of what he was going to say. Harry was going to think he stole the poem, or that he put a hex on the paper. Well he had kind of stolen it. At first, when he had thought it was a love letter, he had wanted to put it up on the board in the Great Hall. So he was kind of guilty. He was taken back to reality by the sound of a creaking door. He turned to see the door open and close, but nobody was there. That's freaky, he stared at the door but there was nothing. Then the sound of footsteps and Harry appearing out of nowhere. Draco jumped back because of the shock he got, and was about to say something, but Harry was faster.

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

*****************************************************************************************************************'

So what do you think? Is it ok? I want more reviews!!! Bye Bye….


	4. Chapter 3

_AN:_ I'm so sorry for not updating, but I have loads of homework. School sucks! I want to thank you for my beta-reader Chibisan

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter or any other figure in the books.  

_The poem_

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Draco was completely still. Harry had an invisibility cloak! How come he didn't know? He knew everything.

He remembered that Harry had asked him something, "What do you think I'm doing here. God Potter I didn't know you were that dumb."   

"You're the one who stole my paper!" Harry stated.

"No, I didn't steal it. It fell out of your backpack. So here." Draco fished a piece of worn paper out of his robe pocket. He held it out so that Harry could take it.

Harry was uncertain, maybe this was one of Malfoys many jokes. He reached out anyway he wanted his poem back. He took it very quick from Draco's hand, his seeker skills being the only reason he had been so fast. He opened it and read it through and pocketed it. 

"Did you read it?" It was a stupid question Harry knew, but he needed to know. 

Draco saw something behind Harry green eyes, there was a hint of dread in them. 

Draco was taken back for a moment, he had never seen such passion for a piece of paper before. He could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, he quickly bowed his head before answering Harry's question. 

"Of course I read it Harry, don't worry I won't tell anyone what it says."  

There was completely silent. You would have been able to hear a pin fall on the floor. 

Harry broke the silence, "You just called me Harry," he said in an amazed voice.

Fuck, he thought, I just called him Harry…!Draco stood completely still, contemplating what his next move should be. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what you think you heard Potter, but I didn't say your first name! You got your stupid paper, so I actually don't know what I'm doing here." With his robes bellowing behind him, Draco left the room slamming the door behind him. 

************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you liked the chapter, It's short, but it is the best I can do at this point. Please don't forget to review…;)


End file.
